The Golden Goddess
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Her Universe held nothing left for her so she escapes, going back to her original universe. Though she landed a century earlier than expected. And through that time she decides to set time lines right before meeting a very interesting friend. (I will go back and edit later)


div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;"It was in this moment she knew her time in this universe was done. There was no one left for her. They've all died. Though life was wonderful, and she should stay for her grandchildren, but she just couldn't. She was at her daughters funeral, and at this moment she realized how alone she was. Trina the women she watched being lowered in the grave, her youngest daughter, lived to seventy three. She lived a long beautiful life, had a child, a loving husband who died five years prior and was a successful lawyer until she retired. She lived a brilliant life, a happy life, but now she was gone and moving on. Rose sighed and made her decision that moment as she gave the tombstone one finally look, that this universe was no longer her home. She had nothing left, her husband was dead, her mum and dad gone along with her brother, and now her four children were dead. Nothing left in this world. Rose looked up, everyone had left. She hadnt realized that everyone left. Rose spared one final glance at her last childs resting place before walking away. After the funneral she left to a lonely apartment that held nothing for her, her home. She didnt realize she was moving her mind not processing things around her, it was automatic. When she got there that night she found herself staring in the mirror, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the nine teen year old in front of her. She laughed bitterly as she thought of how John, her meta-crisis husband, was there so they could live out their lives. Together. Yet it was him who died first, and yet it was her who lived and never aged. And it her now who was alone./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;"The next day she went to work and sought out her only friends to help her with this plan without her boss finding out. They were excellent and were willing to help her. Getting to work it took them almost two months to finish the dimensional canon without the president of TorchWood finding out. And Rose knew they would only have one chance to send her to the next dimension, and she prayed she could find the Doctor or at least someone she knew and wouldn't be stuck alone./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;"She looked at the two people who promised to help her. Her friends. Diana and Rich. Two bright and brilliant people. Diana a brunette with emerald eyes she talked to during lunch almost everyday. Whether it was normal girl stuff, work, or her adventures with the doctor. She was still so full of life, she started a year ago and quickly climbed the ranks and became the respected woman Rose had the honor of looking at now. And then Rich, he'd been working there for four years. And she only met him two years ago when she joined him on a mission when Rose being her kind self made friends with him and stayed that way since. He was silent though sometimes he and Rose went out and talked. And Rose had the honor of going to his wedding. His husband, a man who reminds her of Jack minus being an imortal American, is named Micheal and he works in a popular business. Unlike Diana it took him three years to get to where he was, but he never gave up./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Listen, you two are the greatests mates i could've ever 'ave. Rich you were a great friend an' dont forget to tell Mike i love 'm an' I'll miss our talks. And Diana it was so nice to 'ave gotten to meet you. You are so smart an' fun to be 'round I'll miss you both. I-I don't know how I can thank you." Rose choked out, staring at them with gratitude as tears formed in her eyes. Diana smiled brightly at her while Rich gave her a nod then went back to work./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Meeting you was a thank you enough, my uncle worked for you y'know. Talked about you a lot and you sorta became my hero. So all I can say is good luck Rose Tyler, and it was an honor to meet you." Diana said with a grin on her face bringing Rose in for a final hug. While Rich got to work on setting up the canon. /div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Its ready, it'll take a minute to charge before we set you out." Rich muttered, never tearing his eyes off the screen. Rose nodded wiping tears off of her face before it became serious with a look of determination./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Right then, well Diana i hope I was as you expected. An' if m' grandchildren ask tell 'em 'm off to see the Doctor." During Roses final words the canon began working. She felt the tingling on her skin and she began to glow before it all became dark./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;"When she opened her eyes, which she didnt realize she closed in the first place, she definitely wasnt in the twenty first century. Rose glanced down at her black jeans, black combat boots, a black long sleeve shirt that was tucked in, and a black leather jacket realizing they wouldn't fit in this time. For a moment she wondered why she wore so much black. Then thoughts of if her first Doctor would appreciate her outfit crossed her mind before she pushed both thoughts out in favor of finding out when and where she was. She looked down at the cobblestone road, puddles were littered everywhere and she was in an ally. Rose stayed still for a moment, not sure what she was expecting when she heard the sound of hoofs and the sound of voices. Jumping back to reality she walked out of the ally and saw a man in a carriage. Running in front of the horse hands out stretched to stop the horse. The brown horse stopped with a loud neighbors and jumped on it hind legs to avoid running her over and dropped down next to her. Roses hands went up to calm the horse and steady them./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Oi! Get out of the way! I've got people to take ome an you're in the way!" She shouted the man on the carriage. He was a plump man who looked rather short and he was in a suit and wore a bolder hat. Rose was very impressed with his mustache as it curled on the side./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Um right sorry. M Rose an I was wonderin if you could tell me what year it is?" She asked kindly. The man rose a bushy eyebrow and gave her a look of disgusting. Rose chose to ignore it./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""What the devil are you wearing? An its the 1900. Do you live under a bloody rock?" The man snapped. Rose finally backed out of his way so he could leave./div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Thanks!" She shouted after his retreating form before she wondered off. /div  
div class="myAnchor" style="color: #2c2e2f; font-size: 31px; font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 50px !important;""Oh 'ell 'm goin to 'ave to live through world war one aren't I? And every bleedin war after that." Rose grumbled as she walked off in search of a place to stay./div 


End file.
